What If
by absolutefem
Summary: Set in series 3 episode 8, right at the end. What happens that night if Humphrey had told Camille how he felt. Oneshot.


**What If**

**A****/N disclaimer the main bulk of the first conversation is from the show but after that its all mine. I do not own any of the characters.**

What if Humphrey had confessed his love for Camille back in season 3 when he first realised?

The air was buzzing and the with the mystery solved, the team sat down in Catherine's bar for a rum and a good time. Humphrey was happy to see Camille and after speaking to Sally he felt much better about his decision to stay on Sainte-Marie. Catherine, Camille and Dwayne leapt up in search of music and began to dance across the room. Camille swinging her hips as usual.

Humphrey leant over to Fidel and started a conversation about his decision to stay, but after a while of mindless chatter he said plainly.

"Can you keep a secret Fidel." A smile playing on his lips as excitement coursed through his brain.

"Yes sir, I can." His face too lighting up at the prospect.

"Well, the thing is, I was just about to change my mind and tell Sally that we should try an make another go of it; when I looked across the room and saw something." He paused and waited for something, Fidel was confused and said.

"What."

"Sergeant Camille Borday." Humphrey looked up to see the women he loved smiling and dancing the night away, in complete bliss. Fidel looked up too but in amazement at what he had just heard.

"So, um, you..." The cogs started to turn in Fidel's head waiting for Humphrey's confirmation. When Humphrey chipped in with the end of the sentence.

"Love Camille?" Hesitated a little and then said. "Well, yes, I think I very probably do. I don't know why it's taken me so long. I mean look at her." He stared for while just long enough to see Camille twirl excitedly in the crowds of people. "She's wonderful."

With a deep sigh Fidel replied. "You know what sir? You should tell her." It didn't seem like Fidel had understood a word Humphrey had just said but all the same he had his own way of life and suddenly leapt up with new energy, the confused look on Fidel's face made he lean back down and say.

"I'm gonna go and do it. Right now." Humphrey almost ran across the room. Camille looked slightly dazed, he went to touch her shoulder but decided against it. She looked deep into his eyes and could see something pouring out - mainly sweat from Humphrey's head - but there was a contented happiness deep within him. "I love you, Camille." He said warmly, again reaching for her shoulder but found instead a pair of hands on his neck and soft lips kissing him. It was almost a surprise, he hadn't thought through what would happen after he told her, it was an unexpected moment of joy.

When he finally broke the kiss, Camille let out the most wonderful sound. A little Mm sound that she hadn't realised about until she opened her eyes to see stares and laughter. "Pardon moi," she paused, slightly dazed and looked to Humphrey. Taking his hands; "Je t'adore Humphrey, maintenant prends-moi à chez toi." Catherine and many of the other members of crowd were sniggering, as Camille had failed to notice the change in language. Humphrey just seemed to be staring at her, anyone could see he was trying to make sense of what had just been said but without much luck. Camille having noticed her mistake just took his hand and dragged him out of the bar.

* * *

When they stumbled half-drunk through the door, all that could be said for the house was Harry perched on the balcony. Arm wrapped around Camille's waist Humphrey leant down to kiss her again; as he started to peel her sleeves from her shoulders, not breaking the kiss. Then he left her shoulders to reach around to undo her bra. He broke the kiss in surprise to feel she wasn't wearing one.

Humphrey giggled to himself and looked down at Camille's intuition. "Why are you laughing? Do I amuse you?" She had that playful, cheeky look in her smile that he adored in her.

"No, it's just you're not wearing a..." He pointed towards her back in his usual, awkward, Humphrey way.

"A bra?" She replied trying to work out where the conversation was going.

"Yes, rather." His smile stretching further as he realised the stupidity of pointing this out to her.

"You know I sleep naked, and I've been hoping you'd open up about your feelings so i could show you my other talents." Her diluted french accent always came out when she was tired and the heavy accentuated 'other' reminded Humphrey of all the reasons he loved her so much.

The pair stumbled backwards into the main room of the house, Camille unbuckled Humphrey's belt and pulled off his jacket. In her haste she broke off a button, it bounced on the floor and rolled away under some huge, heavy piece of furniture, he would never move. With the belt discarded on the floor, Humphrey's trousers gave way and fell down. He wasn't wearing any underwear either, Camille laughed at this.

"Guess you had a hunch too." She managed to squeeze through her giggles. Humphrey took charge, taking off her dress in one move, rendering Camille's skin, bare and open to the elements. Humphrey remained in his shirt which she yearned to take from him but feeling shy he said.

"No, I want to keep this on." He just felt uncomfortable with his chest, it had never felt manly enough to him.

"Well I think we should take it off you. I want to see the man I love in all his glory, however shy he may be."

"You'll have to close your eyes until you can see the whole thing though." Camille nodded and clsed her eyes, sitting patiently on the bed waiting for her man to reveal his most delicate insecurity to her. She couldn't help but peak, it was the look on his face that was the best. The squinting and poking his tongue out. "Stop looking!"

"I can't help it, it's the way your face is srewing itself up." Camille looked up at the now bare Humphrey and smiled at the tiny scar just above his belly button. "Is that it?" She laughed and poked it with childish grin on her face.

"Yes that is it. Now stop laughing." A smile spreading onto his face too.

"It's too cute I can't stop looking."

Humphrey sat down on bed next to her, at this point all clothes had been abandoned and strewn across the floor, and they wondered why they were still talking about something so small when they were in a situation for something else entirely. He placed his hands on her neck and kissed her softly, she pulled the band from her hair and ran her hands through it, not breaking the kiss. Humphrey leaned back and straightened out laying down; Camille followed, kissing down his jaw then on his neck leaving gentle marks on his pale skin. He suddenly realised his manly role and flipped her over, taking charge. She moaned, trying to kiss back but feeling excited and overwhelmed. He glided over her collar bone leaving hot trails leading down from her neck to her breasts, where her skin was soft and dark, it melted into the stars and the sky, the darkness outside, warm and inviting.

"Il fait beau." He let out the french like he had been speaking it his whole life. It was actually something he had heard Camille say occasionally, he knew beau was beautiful as most do, but wasn't really aware he was speaking about the weather. He was trying to say that she was beautiful in a way she would find hopefully sexy, but it had slightly backfired when he heard her correct him with:

"Voyons, tu est très beau." Her words making him feel disheartened, so he dropped his head. Until she interrupted this disappointment, "No, silly I am saying you are very handsome. You really need to get a french dictionary." He lifted his head to meet her lips, stopping to say.

"I was hoping you would teach me some instead. After all, charming your mother may be more useful with some extra lingo."

"I don't think you are going to need french for that, she is already planning the wedding." The glimmer of hope in her eyes, the spark of trust that he wouldn't freak out about commitment was calming and with all the interruptions the moment was still perfect. And theirs.

"We're getting married now are we?" He chuckled, it was like they didn't have to speak they knew exactly what the other would say, it was a peace that filled the air and took away all the pain.

"Maybe? Maybe not? We'll see how tonight goes first." She shifted to lean on her elbows, and with a look of 'get on with it then' in her smile, Humphrey ventured carefully down her body, the caution was for his benefit so he didn't mess up their first time. He caressed her opening with delicate fingers, she moaned, loudly whilst he moved so lightly. He came across as confident and experienced, Camille thought it rather sexy, his domineering nature. He moved like clockwork, slow and steady, his ministrations earning more than he required to feel succeeded in his role. He entered her slowly, enough so she knew he was there but not enough to hurt her, or turn the night rough.

The moaning became louder, additional sounds now, from Humphrey too. It was tasteful and a critiqued work of art. Their movements coinciding with each other, words whispered, kisses felt beneath warm skin, the sensation of it all tingled through his mind, a perfect first time. He finally came crashing down on top of her, panting hard and breaking the spell, a wonder. He watched Camille raced down from her climb, the phrase 'mon dieu' had been repeated several times in the hoarsest voice Humphrey had ever heard. It was her voice of total abandonment, when she left her body and became his, the world lifted from her shoulders and a relaxed peace drifted silently over her. Humphrey loved this sight the most; his beautiful Camille, calm and relaxed within his arms.


End file.
